


A Place to Find

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash Yuletide 2014 [3]
Category: Enchanted (2007), Frozen (2013)
Genre: Arendelle, Crossover Pairings, Cultural Differences, Elsa Has Ice Powers, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Femslash Yuletide 2014, Giselle has Powers, Humor, Lesbian Elsa, Portals, Post-Frozen (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Elsa thought that life in Arendelle might start to take on something resembling normality, a girl lands in the pool underneath the old oak tree in the gardens. She claims to be from a far-off kingdom, and not to know anything about magic at all.</p><p>It takes them a while to figure everything out.</p><p> </p><p>Written for Femslash Yuletide Day Two: "Under the Mistletoe".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place to Find

**Author's Note:**

> Still taken from the 2013 prompts list by accident.

When Elsa and Anna were younger - much younger - they spent a lot of time beneath the oak tree in the castle gardens. It was a huge old thing, all gnarly boughs and autumn acorns, and bunches of mistletoe that the servants would harvest each Christmas to hang about the castle. In summer, its leaves provided shade; in winter, they were protection from the snow. And all year round, it was an excellent place to climb.

After Elsa's coronation, she was glad to be able to return to the tree. It was unchanged after all of the years, unscarred by what had passed, and she would stand with her palms pressed to the trunk, beside pool which sat close to its roots, and hope that she would be able to weather the years a fraction so well.

The tree was a part of the grounds as much as the rulers were. It had preceded Elsa, and would outlive her. Somehow, that was reassuring.

So it was rather a surprise to discover that, one morning, a young woman had magically appeared under it.

 

 

The first that Elsa knew of it was when one of her captains met her after a council meeting with a deep bow. "Your Majesty," he said as she acknowledged him with a nod of her head. "There is... a young woman in the gardens. We found her in the pool."

For want of a better action, Elsa gave him a questioning look.

"She is asking to see the Queen," Captain Rute continued. "Or... the Prince."

"Does she seem dangerous?" said Elsa bluntly. For all that she had learnt some of what her powers could do, she did not particularly want to test them with another fight.

Rute was frowning. "More... confused, Your Majesty."

"Escort me to her," Elsa said. She supposed that there were worse things to find in ones garden than a young woman, especially one who did not seem overtly dangerous. Of course, a _covert_ danger could be worse, and there was nothing to say that she was not an assassin sent by Weselton or the Southern Isles or possibly a Kingdom where had hitherto not voiced any hatred of Elsa at all. In either case, though, it was probably better to see to the matter sooner rather than later.

With a half-bow, Rute turned smartly and walked ahead of her through the castle to the gardens. It was a fine spring morning, even the latest snows apparently finished, but the pool would not exactly be the warmest body of water around and it could not have been comfortable.

The young woman in question turned out to be... quite something. Beneath the water and mud she appeared to be wearing a huge white dress of the sort that some brides favoured, and her red hair was a tangle of curls around her. A tiara sat lopsidedly on her head.

A couple of guards were waiting with her, and stood smartly to attention as Elsa approached. The woman, looking more confused then anything else, turned as well.

"Your Majesty," said one of the guards. "May I introduce to you... Giselle of... Andalasia."

The woman curtseyed, somewhat hampered by her huge skirts. "Your Majesty," she said, still sounding uncertain.

Andalasia was not a town of which Elsa had heard, but the woman was speaking Arendellen, and her accent was vague and unplaceable. She frowned slightly. "I hear that you have been asking to speak to the Queen."

"Yes," said Giselle, with an earnest little nod. "Queen Narissa. I was just on my way to the castle, and I met this old woman, and she showed me to a wishing well but I must have stumbled and something must have happened," she concluded. "Because the next thing that I knew, I was here."

"Right," said Elsa. She could not think of any Queen Narissa, nor even a name that came close. "And you are looking to speak to Queen Narissa because..."

Giselle broke into a radiant smile. "I don't want to be late for my wedding to Prince Edward!"

She was starting to visibly shiver. Elsa wasn't sure that would be reason enough to be talking such nonsense, but it was something that should be addressed in any case. She turned to her guards. "Gentlemen, if you could escort Miss Giselle inside. Escort her to the Gravmyrt Parlour and pass a message to the servants to find her some dry clothes. Captain, if you would walk with me."

She gestured for him to walk beside her as she turned away, hearing a faint protest from Giselle that seemed to seque quickly into agreement. Even in the sunlight, it was not that warm in Arendelle at this time of year.

"Captain," she said as they drew out of hearing range, "I know you have been abroad. Have you heard of a Kingdom called anything such as 'Andalasia'?"

"No, Your Majesty," he said. It was just what she had expected, after all of the books she had read and lessons she had sat through, but it always did to check. "Nor a Queen Narissa," he added without her having to ask.

"I thought as such. It may be that she will speak more sense when she is warm again. Be that as it may, it may be best to fetch the physician. Is there any indication as to how she ended up in the pool?"

He shook his head. "No, Your Majesty. The guards have reported no other disturbances today."

With a grimace, Elsa rubbed her forehead. "I will send my apologies to my afternoon meetings. It seems that this needs to be dealt with first."

 

 

Dried off and dressed in Arendellen clothes, Giselle at least looked more normal, even if she slipped in her stockings as she got to her feet. Her dress stood by the fire, shoes beside it, and Giselle held her tiara in her hands. It glittered in the sunlight.

"Be seated," said Elsa, with a wave back to the chair from which Giselle had risen. "I trust that the warmth suits you better than the cold."

"Oh yes, thank you, Your Majesty," said Giselle. "And thank you for the clothes, as well. I was worried that I might have to make some more."

Not entirely sure how it would be possible to reply to that, Elsa sat down opposite the young woman, letting her guards move to stand behind her once again. "I am glad to hear it," she went for. "Now, I must ask, are you aware of which Kingdom you are in?"

For the first time, a flicker of concern crossed Giselle's face. "This is not Andalasia?"

"You are in the Kingdom of Arendelle," said Elsa. She was not so arrogant as to think that everyone would be aware of the Queen of Arendelle and her ice magic, but the people within her Kingdom were. Her eyes scanned the woman's head, for any sign of blood or bruising, but there was nothing. "Do you know how you came to be here?"

"I have not heard of Arendelle," said Giselle slowly. Perhaps it was a good thing that the royal physician was on his way. She frowned slightly, looking to the ground, then her face lit up as an idea almost visibly came to her. "It must have been the wishing well," she said, as if it were a conclusion. "I felt myself lose my footing... it must have bought me here somehow."

Elsa almost went to dismiss the concept. A wishing well, magical travel... surely it was all nonsense. But then she paused, and glanced at her own hands, emerging as they were from the delicate ice of her sleeves. "We may have to look into this matter," she said. "For now, you are welcome to stay in the castle." She looked to the guard standing at her right shoulder. "Has Doctor Guldbrandsen arrived yet?"

"I will check immediately, Your Majesty," said the man, with a bow.

Something occurred to Elsa. "If you have not heard of Arendelle," she said to Giselle, "how is it that you address me as Your Majesty?"

"I heard the guards doing so," said Giselle. "Politeness is very important, after all."

Despite herself, Elsa felt her lips twitch towards a smile. "Indeed. In which case, I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and I am glad to make your acquaintance."

"It's an honour, Your Majesty," said Giselle, almost breathlessly.

 

 

Leaving Giselle in the care of one of the servants and the Royal Physician, Elsa was intending to return to her duties when Anna slid down one of the bannisters and bumped into her. The pair of them almost fell, Anna laughing, until Elsa managed to prop them back upright and brush stray flakes of snow off her sister's shoulders.

"Anna, you _must_ be more careful," she said.

Anna, of course, completely ignored her. "What's going on?" she said. "I heard something about a girl in the pond, and now she's being seen by the doctor..." she trailed off pointedly.

"A young woman was found in the gardens," Elsa allowed. "The physician is currently checking that she is well, but from what I saw she is unharmed. Simply... confused."

"Confused?"

"She's never heard of Arendelle," said Elsa.

Anna's eyes went wide. "What?"

Elsa lowered her voice, taking Anna's hands in a gesture that would have been unthinkable just a couple of years ago but now was the best of reassurances. "It is possible that she has come here by some form of magic. Not her own," she added quickly, seeing the burgeoning question in Anna's eyes, "but magic nonetheless. I intend to look in the library to see whether there are any texts that mention this."

"We should ask the trolls," said Anna, squeezing her hands. "They're bound to know."

The trolls were to be her in-laws one day. Elsa had held her tongue on her concerns about them - not that she distrusted them, not fully, but she knew that they were not human and thought that perhaps they did not think in quite human ways. "Perhaps," she said slowly. "But if this magic is from a place very far away, they might not know of it. I would not want to, well, waste our time or theirs."

"They're _family_ ," said Anna. "They won't think it a waste of time."

Again, Elsa said nothing, but leant over to kiss Anna on the forehead. She hoped that it would, at least, not hurt to ask them.

 

 

The physician announced that he could find nothing wrong with Giselle, and she was introduced in turn to Anna, Kristoff and Olaf. With Olaf, she entered into a long and enthusiastic conversation, and as she did so Anna leant across to speak to Elsa.

"We can take care of her. You always seem to have work to do."

Elsa looked over Giselle for a moment as the woman admired Olaf's nose. "Are you sure?" she said finally.

Anna rolled her eyes. "It'll be _fine_. Go on," she added, shooing Elsa away. "We'll see you at dinner."

"If you need any help, just call," said Elsa, but against her better judgement turned to go about her day.

 

 

It turned out that Anna and Giselle got along like a house on fire. Although Elsa was unable to find anything, even in the oldest texts of the library, about magic of this sort, there were legends that spoke of magical travel, and it certainly did not seem all that absurd a notion. Giselle had seemed quite lucid in the time that Elsa had spoken to her, simply... elsewhere in space than she had anticipated.

By dinner, the pair were talking up a storm, with both Elsa and Kristoff looking on in faint bewilderment as Giselle told some story about an ogre, and a Prince who came and saved her.

"And then," ended Giselle, "we agreed to be married."

The conversation came to a notable halt, Anna with a fork halfway between her plate and her mouth.

"Sorry," said Kristoff, apparently the first to find his tongue. "He asked you to marry him."

"Uh-huh!" said Giselle. "I stayed up all night to make my dress, and then today I was going to the castle to be married." She paused for a moment. "I do hope that he isn't too worried."

Anna put down her fork. "From personal experience," she said carefully, "you might want to get to know him a little more before you get married." Giselle regarded her in what seemed to be complete bewilderment. "It's a long story. But you really should be careful."

"But he's a Prince."

"Well, I'm getting flashbacks," Kristoff muttered to himself.

Taking a deep breath, and keeping control enough that she felt the air only slightly cool around her, Elsa put a hand beside Giselle's. "Prince or not, it is better to spend some time with someone before marrying them. To... check that your goals are compatible."

Kristoff was staring studiously at his plate.

"Oh," said Giselle, her face falling. "You... really think that might be a problem?"

Elsa did her best to make her nod sympathetic.

"I'll make sure to tell him that when we are reunited," said Giselle firmly.

Well, it was probably a start.

 

 

If Elsa had thought that the next day was going to be any more normal, she had apparently not been living long enough in Arendelle. She had barely managed to leave her room in the morning when Anna came hurrying down the corridor, eyes wide and barefooted, and almost ran into Elsa in her haste. "Elsa!" she yelped.

"Woah, woah," said Elsa, catching her younger sister by the shoulders. "What is it?"

Only close up did she realise that Anna was on the verge of bursting into laughter. "You _have_  to come and talk to Giselle," she managed, though she ended the statement with a rather unladylike snort.

This promised to be interesting. "Lead on," said Elsa, taking a deep breath.

The fact that the young woman was still here at least meant that she had not disappeared during the night, and the fact that Elsa needed to talk to her suggested that nothing completely bizarre had taken place. After a woman from another world had landed in the pond the previous day, she could not help feeling that it would do to keep an open mind.

Anna led her round to the room which they had offered Giselle the previous day, still trying not to laugh. Standing outside where a couple of the servants and Kristoff, all looking as if they did not particularly wish to be here. "Do you want me to..." Anna waved vaguely at the door.

If it was going to be as strange as that, perhaps it would be better for people not to see Elsa's reaction. "No, thank you," said Elsa calmly. "I shall be fine."

Trying not to make it too obvious that she was taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door. Giselle immediately sprang up from the bed to greet her, beaming and looking perfectly happy and well, and it took a moment for Elsa to process exactly what had changed about the situation from the previous day. In place of the Arendellen dress which they had given her, Giselle was wearing a gown of red velvet, with a severe bodice and flaring skirt, the sort that had been in fashion a couple of hundred years ago by Elsa's estimation.

It took another moment for her to see exactly where the fabric had come from. The curtains which framed Giselle's window had holes in them which looked remarkably like they would fit together to make the dress itself.

"Good morning, Your Majesty!" said Giselle, bobbing a curtsey. She took in the way that Elsa's eyes had fixed themselves upon the curtains, and her smile slipped to a look of concern. "Is everything all right?"

There were no scissors in the room. There was no stepladder. There was certainly no tailor's dummy, and somehow Elsa doubted that any of those things could be produced from the wedding dress which was standing patiently - and somehow dry and clean - in the far corner of the room.

She could not even bring herself to mince the words. "Did you make a dress out of the curtains?"

"Yes," said Giselle, as if this was not a strange idea at all.

"Those curtains," said Elsa, pointing at them. "In one night."

"Yes!"

Yes, Elsa had raised the Ice Palace in a night, but that was a very different sort of thing from the very mundane, very _normal_  act of producing a dress. She looked once again from the curtains to the dress, then round to Giselle's wedding dress in the corner. There were some similarities, she supposed, in the shape of the bodice and skirt, but the new gown was less elaborate, with a simpler off-the-shoulder sleeve that had to be copied from what Anna had been wearing the previous day. "You made that dress," said Elsa, one more time, "from those curtains, in one night?"

Now, Giselle's brows drew together, and that look of concern returned. "Yes?" she said cautiously.

Confusion was no reason to start scaring the girl, and Elsa suspected that an interrogation by the Queen of Arendelle could have rather that effect. She made a gentle calming gesture. "It's all right," she said. "I was just... well, that's not something we've ever had happen before," she said honestly. "You don't need to make your own clothing here, you know. We can arrange to have some provided."

"I just enjoy making clothes," said Giselle. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset," she replied. "You simply... surprised some of the staff. And my sister." Amused might have been an appropriate word for Anna's reaction as well, but she decided to leave that aside for the time being. "I'll have the curtains replaced as well," she added. There would be some spares around the palace somewhere, and hopefully Giselle would get the message not to continue making new clothes from them. "You don't have some sort of magic, do you?" she added, as the idea clung stubbornly to the edge of her mind.

"Oh, no!" said Giselle. She did not sound offended at the idea, more surprised that someone would think it of her, which Elsa supposed was not too much of an insult. "I just got some help from the moths, that's all."

Elsa blinked. "The moths."

"Uh-huh," said Giselle, with an enthusiastic nod. "The clothes moths. They're very friendly around here."

She almost asked if Giselle could get them to stop eating the old bedlinens, if that was the case, but could not quite bring herself to open negotiations with insects, even through a third party. "Indeed," said Elsa instead. "Well, if that is all sorted, perhaps you would like to come and join us for breakfast?"

It seemed to brighten Giselle up immediately. "Of course, Your Majesty."

"Please," said Elsa, more gently. "Call me Elsa. Or Queen Elsa, if you would rather." With only servants and family in her life for so long, it was a little difficult to know what to do about those in between.

 

 

Breakfast turned out to be rather less eventful, though Anna was fascinated with the idea of making a dress and Kristoff looked faintly concerned as the whole story about the clothes moths was played out at greater length. Sitting at the head of the table, Elsa found herself be turns listening intently and laughing as Giselle explained what seemed to be an entire political force of animals living and moving around the castle, from gossip that had originated with the horses to an intense debate among the owls about whether or not the new ice covering the castle rooves was a good thing.

It had to be some sort of magic. Perhaps in Andalasia it was not so rare, Elsa thought, or perhaps instead of being concentrated in one person it was spread out all in little drops.

"Oh!" said Anna suddenly, putting a hand on Kristoff's arm. "Maybe she could talk to Sven, like you can!"

"Sven? The reindeer, yes?" said Giselle. She beamed at Kristoff. "I didn't realise that you could talk to him as well!"

"Well, not talk exactly," said Kristoff, looking taken aback as much by the sudden attention as anything else. "It's more that I understand him."

"Elsa," Anna continued, "did the books say anything about there being magic in Andalasia? About people being able to talk to animals?"

Elsa put aside her knife and fork. "I could not find anything about Andalasia in our texts," she said. Giselle's face fell slightly, just a flicker before she hid it away again. "But I will keep searching this afternoon, when I have some free time."

"You should talk to Elsa about her magic," said Anna, nudging Giselle in the side. "I daresay she'd like to have someone to swap stories with, right, Elsa?"

It was just a little too much. Elsa knew that Anna had meant her words kindly, and that she had only been encouraging some sort of friendship in her belief that Giselle, too, had some sort of magic about her. But she was barely able to talk about her magic with Anna or Kristoff, and even then in the barest of terms - and besides, there was so much more to talk about, so many years to catch up on.

"If you will excuse me," said Elsa. She heard the tightness in her own voice, but it did not waver, and when she glanced at her hands upon the table there was no ice spreading from them. "I have a meeting with the Arendelle Council of Surgeons. I hope that you enjoy the rest of your breakfast."

Apology flashed in Anna's eyes, wrote itself out in her wince, but Elsa did not give her time to speak before leaving the room to somewhere that she could let her hands shake in peace.

 

 

"Your Majesty? I mean... Elsa."

The words startled Elsa from her thoughts, standing in the library and leaning over a large and very old book. She looked up to see Giselle standing opposite, looking vaguely contrite and vaguely hopeful both at the same time, hands clasped together in front of her. She nodded, in permission to speak.

"I hope that I didn't do anything to upset you earlier," said Giselle. "Your sister told me that people in Arendelle can't talk to animals. I hadn't realised."

"There are things that are not necessarily the same in different kingdoms," said Elsa. She had put gloves on again to handle the book, not because of her magic but because of the age of the text itself. It was usually stored very carefully. It might have been worth the twist in her chest as she slipped them on, however, because finally she had found mention of magical transport - and if she was right, Giselle was from even further away than she might have thought. "Magic not least."

Giselle started to walk carefully around the table, as if she was asking permission for each step. "Your sister told me about your magic, as well," she said. She hesitated, then continued: "Your dress is very beautiful."

Elsa looked down at the glittering ice of her skirt. It had become so natural now, like breathing. Visitors to Arendelle were prepared, nowadays, for the sight of the Ice Queen of whom stories had travelled around the world. All that Elsa could do was own the name, and create her own stories as she slowly pieced together Arendelle and bought it out of the isolation which they had shared. "Thank you," she said.

"So, is talking to animals... really a sort of magic in Arendelle?" said Giselle. She looked a little bit fearful of the thought. "I didn't think that it was some sort of power. I mean, I'm not sure that I can..."

"You will be fine," said Elsa firmly. "If you have magic here, then it is still quite natural." The words spilled out, and she tried not to think of how much she had needed to hear them, not all that many years ago. "Do not worry about using it."

Cautiously at first, Giselle smiled, and when Elsa smiled back it grew to a beam that made her look really quite beautiful. She tucked a stray curl of hair back behind her ear and looked over at the book. "That looks terribly old," she said, taking in the vellum and ornate calligraphy. "Is it about magic?"

"Yes," said Elsa. "It is some eight hundred years old, we think. Which is why," she trailed off, gesturing with one gloved hand. "It is a mixture of history and legend, but legends tend to have a little bit of history still in them. There are some tales that talk about trolls, for example," she said, carefully turning another page. "But here, _Soria Moria slott_. There is a ring that can be used to travel between places. It is the best match that I have found, and it suggests that there might be magic such as you seek."

"You mean that I _might_ be able to go back?" said Giselle.

She did not sound as happy as Elsa might have expected, and it took her a moment to realise why, and that perhaps Giselle had assumed until then that it would be possible, even easy, for her to return to Arendelle. Elsa went to take Giselle's hand, paused, and then slipped off her glove before doing so. "I'll do my best," she said.

 

 

The library turned up nothing more. Kristoff agreed to go and talk to the trolls, and Anna accompanied him, though Elsa suggested that perhaps it would be best for Giselle to remain at the palace whilst they did so. On the second morning, Giselle turned up in a new gown once again, but at least this one had been made from the fabric of the dress which they had intended to give her to wear. Elsa decided that it was close enough, and suggested to Gerda that they give Giselle any dress which they had otherwise been intending to not wear again. She made them look better, anyway.

Days passed. Giselle took to spending time in the gardens, and Elsa could have sworn that the flowers bloomed brighter in Giselle's presence, and seemed to tilt towards her as she passed by. Whatever she had been in Andalasia, she certainly had magic in her here.

At first, she talked enthusiastically about Edward, and how he had saved her from the troll, but Elsa could not help noticing that after a few days Giselle was speaking more of her childhood and her father, and her animal friends whom she had known for years or more. One morning, Elsa even found her in the kitchens, deep in conversation with one of the scullery maids as they washed dishes together, and actually felt a pang of regret as she gently led the girl away and into the upper halls once again.

It took three days for Anna and Kristoff to return, which left Elsa unable to wonder whether there might have been a bit of lingering along the way, but she did not comment. The trolls did not know of such magic, said Kristoff, apology in his tone.

Sadness flickered across Giselle's features, but it was not so stark this time. "I do miss Pip," she said.

 

 

Spring turned to summer, and still Giselle was in the castle. Elsa had exhausted every book in the library, had even sought out other Kingdoms to whom Arendelle was close about whether any of their legends might contain stories of such magic. Corona replied, with regret, that they did not. A lord who lived close to the border with Weselton but retained Arendellen sympathies responded with a tale quite similar to Arendelle's own. Any response from lands further out would take longer.

Giselle would join them for most dinners, unless there was a formal event at which Elsa and Anna were required, and slowly learnt about the world. She did not mind the mud and grass stains on her dress from learning to ride the velocipede to which Anna introduced her, and was so entranced by the concept of the daguerrotype that Elsa was presented with pictures of her and Anna sitting for one on an afternoon.

"There will be a celebration for Anna's birthday," said Elsa, finally. "A ball. Would you like to come?"

Giselle's eyes widened. Her clothing had become increasingly Arendellen with time, although with a flair that was quite her own, and had apparently struck up rather a good friendship with the seamstress who was still making Anna's clothing, even helping her out on occasion. Now her hands clenched in her skirt where she sat beside the window. "Me, at a ball? Really?"

Elsa could not help but smile. "Really," she said.

It was like the sun came out when Giselle smiled. "More than anything," she said.

 

 

Anna revelled in having a true celebration for her birthday for the first time in many, many years. She was alight with joy, always talking to people, dancing, telling jokes - and causing no small entertainment by dancing with women as well, if there was one to whom she wished to talk while a dance was going on. It was no secret that Kristoff was not one for dancing, though he could just about muddle his way through a waltz nowadays.

But she was not the only one having what seemed to be the time of her life. Giselle was entranced by the music, the decorations, the beautiful dresses. From time to time, Elsa would catch sight of her, complimenting one woman's dress or talking earnestly with another about something which Elsa could not quite catch.

"She's fitting in pretty well here," said Kristoff, who had decided that standing and talking to Elsa was a good way to avoid having anyone pay too much attention to him instead.

Elsa smiled. "Yes. She is."

"She hasn't mentioned that Prince of hers in weeks. The fiancé."

It took some thought to even remember that the man's name had been Edward, let alone anything that Giselle had actually been able to say about him. "I think she is settling in here. I will keep searching for magic that might let her return, if she wishes it, but... I am not so sure that she is desperate for a return any more."

"I think she might have something she wants more here," said Kristoff. When Elsa glanced across, he tried and failed to hide a smile behind his glass of wine. "Love experts, remember?"

Elsa felt her cheeks grow hot, and was about to admonish him for daring to tease the Queen - future brother-in-law or no - when Giselle emerged from the crowd again. She was wearing pale purple silk, elegantly cut and with only white lace for shoulders and sleeves. There had been a few envious looks, and a few shocked ones, at such an outfit, but a kingdom in which the Queen wore ice made for a more interesting fashion milieu.

"Elsa," she said. "You should come and dance."

"Alas," Elsa replied, "but I have no partner."

She was just thinking of volunteering Kristoff - even he might not dare to refuse her - when Giselle just stuck out her hand instead. "Then may I have this dance?"

For Anna - engaged and, well, _Anna_  - to dance with another woman was one thing. For Elsa to do it might look entirely like another.

She looked for a long moment at Giselle's outstretched hand, her smile, her bright eyes and the way in which she had never had fear of Elsa at all, then handed her own glass of wine to Kristoff. "Yes," she said, and took the offered hand. "You may."


End file.
